Claiming A Commoner
by Haine-hime
Summary: With her mother dying, Haruhi doesn't know what to do. Now kidnapped, she is now forced to become the future bride of one of the Ouran clan's vampires! How is she supposed to escape when these vampires won't leave her alone! EveryonexHaruhi
1. Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin

****

Claiming A Commoner

**Summary**: With her mother dying, Haruhi doesn't know what to do. Now kidnapped, she is now forced to become the future bride of one of the Ouran clan's vampires! How is she supposed to escape when these vampires won't leave her alone!

**Disclaimer**: Nada.

**Warning**: Rated **M**! It has lime but not exploited lemon! Characters will be a little OOC, dark and possessive as well.

**Pairing**(**s**): EveryonexHaruhi- Haruhi/Tamaki, Haruhi/Twins, Haruhi/Kyoya, Haruhi/Mori, Haruhi/Hunny.

**Note**: Like many others, this is just for fun and to rid of my perverted thoughts! I do not know when I'll be able to update so it'll be pretty random.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Game Start

* * *

Haruhi gave a long sigh of relief then smiled as she finished hanging the laundry. One of her daily chores working for the Kobayashi, one of the kingdom's richest families. Now, Haruhi's family wasn't desperately poor, she had food every night and a roof over her head. But ever since her mother fell ill months earlier Haruhi felt she had to help her father. Besides doing the cleaning and cooking, she also took up a job to help her father pay for a doctor for her mother.

Before falling ill Kotoko Fujioka, Haruhi's mother worked for the village they lived in, right outside of the kingdom, as an interrogator. She would make sure that the village had enough food, water, and other supplies needed from the Ouran kingdom.

Haruhi's smile turned into a small frown at the mention of the Ouran name, the Ouran royal members. She didn't understand anything about them even though she spent a whole 16 years living in the kingdom. As much as she's seen, none of the royal family come out of the palace and does everything in secret.

From rumors and stories Haruhi heard the Ouran family have five major family branches. Each branch is a completely different Nobel Family that merged into one. Centuries ago each family had their own royalty and kingdom and each one of these families were actually against each other and declared war often. But suddenly they decided to become the Ouran royal family together. The royal family names were; Suoh, Ootori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka.

No one never knew why they decided to be one family but no one ever questioned them since because of the alliance there were no more wars and everything seemed only to gotten better than worst, so no one could really complain.

Haruhi walked backed into the house with a large empty basket in hands, only to stop when the son of household walked up to her.

"Good morning, Arai-san." Haruhi smiled, making the poor boy blush obviously having a crush on the small female. "Is there something you need?"

"G-good morning Haruhi-chan!" He began to stutter, his hands shook slightly. "U-um, no. My mother has asked if you could take this to the librarian in town."

He head out an envelope and Haruhi took it. She looked at it before back to Arai.

"Is there something I should wait for, a response maybe?" She asked calmly, not noticing that the boy in front of her looks like he was going to have a heart attack.

"U-u-um...no! Sh-she said you m-may return early for the day after the delivery."

Haruhi continued to look directly at him, "Are you sure?"

He gave out a nervous laugh. "Yes-yes!"

She smiled, "Alright then, thank you." She waved as she walked out the house.

"See you tomorrow!" Arai yelled after her still laughing nervously.

* * *

"Here you go librarian-san, it's from Kobayashi-san." Haruhi said handling the older woman the letter.

"Ah, thank you Haruhi-chan!" She gave the letter but didn't opened it. "For all your hard work please, pick a book to keep."

"Uh, no it's alr-"

The woman smiled at her panicking response, it was adorable in her eyes. "I insist, Haruhi-chan. I know how much you love to read."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi gave her natural smile when the woman nodded. "Thank you!"

After thanking the woman again Haruhi headed home, reading the book.

"Hey look it's _her_."

Haruhi continued to walk but for some reason she couldn't concentrate on the book anymore, only their gossips.

"Are you even sure she's even a her? I mean look at her; short hair, men's cloths, and reading a book!"

"She has no respect for women-"

Their voices drowned out as Haruhi walked on. Not that it hurt her, not at all, she was used to it by now. Ever since Haruhi was young people- especially the females, looked down at her because she had a disregard for her appearances and loved to educate herself.

In her village, and kingdom, it was the males that would be the ones expected to be educated, have the job, and bring the meat to the table. And the females only way to bring honor to their families were to look pretty, marry a decent man, and give birth.

If Haruhi wasn't so strong-minded she would've been hurt by this and slowly drawn into that stereotype. But it was her mother who convinced her otherwise and inspired her to be whatever woman she wanted to be. And she wanted to be like her mother; strong and independent. And her dream is to become a interrogator for the village, just like her mother.

* * *

"Father, I'm home." Haruhi said slowly, entering her home only to stop and blink when someone all so familiar approached her.

"Hello Dr. Yimogato. Are you-" She paused when the man just nodded and brushed right past her. She winced as she watched him walk out the door without a word.

Wait a minute, she thought. The doctor was one of the most polities and respectable man she has ever known. There would only be one explanation for his cold behavior-

_'Mom!'_ Panic filled Haruhi as she rushed to the room where her mother slept. The sight her brown orbs absorbed terrified her senselessly. Her mother laid on her bed asleep, ghostly pale, bone thin, and glass fragile.

Next to her sitting on a small wooden stool, her father gently grasped his wife's hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

Haruhi felt tears gathered and threaten to fall but held them back; but lost all control of them the moment her father spoke.

"Haruhi...your mother is dying."

* * *

_Haruhi...you mother is dying._

Her father words echoed constantly through her head.

_And there is nothing the doctor can do._

Haruhi felt nauseated, it was getting harder to breathe, and her heart felt completely numb. Is this what people call 'fear'? She has never felt anything so painful in her entire life.

Haruhi looked at the beautiful lake before as it sparkled underneath the full moon.

Such a beautiful scene...such a horrible time.

This place used to bring Haruhi so much happiness and joy since it was the secret place her mother used to bring her and only her. Their secret get away. But now...it only brought Haruhi sadness.

She couldn't believe what was happening; just a month ago her and her mother talked and laugh together at their lake. And now...her mother will soon disappear from her life forever...

Haruhi walked towards the rim of the lake, the ice cold water soaked her bare feet. She looked down at her reflection and noticed her tears began to fall and land in the water.

"Why...why her?" She mumbled, her eyes and fists clenched tightly. "WHY!?" She yelled and slammed her fist at her reflection in the shallow water, slicing her palm on the razor sharp rocks beneath. Haruhi hiccuped her sobs as she fell on her knees, in the water. "Why, why, why...?"

"My, what is a beautiful princess..." A seductive voice purred right behind Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi turned around quickly and saw a mass of golden blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. _'Is he an angel?'_ She thought naively.

As though he read her mind, the man chuckled and said, "No, no-I'm no angel but," He wiped the hot tears from her face, "You can be my angel."

Haruhi watched frozen as he leaned in and softly kissed some of her tears away. She fliched as he kissed down her cheek and neck. She suddenly grabbed on to his black shirt and moaned slightly as he gave her small nips.

"What a delightful scent," He whispered, his hot breathe against her neck. His hand gentley grabbed Haruhi's wounded hand and brought it to his face. "With such a delightful scent as this, I could only imagine how delicious it must tastes."

Haruhi gasped, eyes wide when he smiled openly revealing two long fangs glisten in the moonlight.

_'A v-vampire!?'_ She thought hastily, trying to worm free of his grasp, failing miserably.

"Hmm..." He slipped out his tongue and slid it slowly over her wound, licking it clean.

Haruhi took a sharp intake of breathe as his sky-blue eyes turned garnet red.

"How interesting," He roughly grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders, crushing her soft petite body against his rock-hard chest. His hand caresses the back of her head making her tilt her head, exposing her neck. "You _her_...you must be _her_." He whispered, leaning in towards her creamy neck that looked so irresistible to him.

Finally, Haruhi got her head together and words came out of her un-spoken mouth, "H-hey! Let me g-go!" She tried to push and shove but the man didn't even budged or flicnhed.

"Sorry love, you're mine now." He licked her neck. "I must make you bind you to me...forgive me." He gently kissed the spot he licked before he took out his fangs and inbedded them into her neck.

Haruhi screamed before falling unconscious into the blonde's chest.

After a few full gulps of her blood the man removed himself from Haruhi, never releasing his hold on her. He licked the blood around his lips and teeth, his red eyes turning back to dark blue. He looked over at the unconscious girl in his arms, smirking when he saw the black mark on her neck.

"Mine..." He nuzzled his cheek against her hair, inhaling her addicting scent.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Ouran kingdom a dark room was in use of six beings holding an very important meeting.

"She is to be my bride!"

Then again, maybe not...

"We all have made our marks already-" One stated.

"So we all have the right to marry her." The other finished.

"Her blood tastes so sweet! Better than any cake! Don't you think Takashi?"

"Ah."

"But...that's not fair."

Glasses beamed. "What's wrong Tamaki? Afraid you'll lose the girl to one of us?" Smirk.

Silence.

"...No way, the girl's _mine_."

* * *

In a bedroom not far from the meeting room, Haruhi laid still asleep with six small bite marks on both sides of her neck, wrist and shoulder.

* * *

Smirks and a smile cross the room.

"It's set then- the game of claiming the commoner commence!"

* * *

First story for Ouran High School Host Club! Please ignore grammar mistakes-English is not my best subject...

Oh, about Haruhi's friend- Arai, I don't know what his last name is! I've search but In couldn't find not a thing about his name! So if you can correct me please do.

_Read & Review_


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Kiss and Regretful Sin

****

Claiming A Commoner

**Summary**: With her mother dying, Haruhi doesn't know what to do. Now kidnapped, she is now forced to become the future bride of one of the Ouran clan's vampires! How is she supposed to escape when these vampires won't leave her alone!

**Disclaimer**: Nada.

**Warning**: Rated **M**! It has lime but not exploited lemon! Characters will be a little OOC, dark and possessive as well.

**Pairing**(**s**): EveryonexHaruhi- Haruhi/Tamaki, Haruhi/Twins, Haruhi/Kyouya, Haruhi/Mori, Haruhi/Hunny.

**Note**: Like many others, this is just for fun and to rid of my perverted thoughts! I do not know when I'll be able to update so it'll be pretty random.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Stolen Kiss and Regretful Sin

* * *

Moaning Haruhi fluttered her eyes open but gasped in pain as she felt many sharp strings coming from her neck, both her wrist, and her shoulder. Trying to decrease her dizziness, she rose slowly only to find herself in an unfamiliar room.

It was definitely a room that she has never been in before. Everything was black and too dark for her taste but it look so elegant, and the room was huge- probably bigger than her whole house. In it, a king size bed- which is where she slept, in the corner was a small table with a small lamp, a sofa in the middle with wooden coffee tables surrounded it. Not much furniture, but the quality of it made the room look filled.

_Uuh..._

Haruhi blinked than shook her head hastily, wondering (and hoping) if it was all a dream. To her disappointment, Haruhi found herself in the same unfamiliar room.

If that wasn't enough to confirm her conscious, then the sharp sting that crossed her neck should be.

Her eyes suddenly became wide as she slapped a hand over neck and blushed a deep scarlet as she remembered the event that happened the night before.

_Th-that's right! I was attacked by a vampire!_"Huh...agh!" That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing her father's pants and shirt anymore, but a simple black sleeping kimono. _E-even my underwear?!_She thought in panic, hugging herself feeling as though she were naked.

She couldn't help but feel violated. Her fear of the blond turned into sudden rage. She wondered what else did that...that _thing_ did to her!

Haruhi slowly and carefully slide off the humongous bed and cautiously tipe-toed herself to the door, slinking along the wall.

In truth, Haruhi didn't know what she was going to do once she got out of this room. More than likely, there were either thief's who could easily kill her or- judging from the room; that rich bastard had many maids running the halls that could caught her.

But either way she had to do something! She would rather take her chances with hundrends of murders than a perverted vampire!

Taking a deep breathe, Haruhi pulled the door knob...

_Click!_

...it was locked.

_Of course_, she thought bluntly with a sigh.

Haruhi scanned around the room trying to find any other route to freedom. She paused when she passed at the only curtain-covered window.

Hope flared into Haruhi as she hurried to the window, pulling apart the scarlet curtains she could feel her face drop.

She was on the fourth floor.

Pushing the clear glass frames apart, Haruhi looked towards the ground with little hope. Though she was never one that feared heights, there was no way she could jump and survive without any broken bones _at least_.

Haruhi bit her lip to surpass an exhausted moan, but decided to take in the surroundings outside, hoping to know her location.

She was no where knew her village, that much is certain. Large, beautifully black scrupted gates stretched along the land as far as she could see, guarding what-seems-to-be a castle. She noticed the huge garden filled with many different flowers, making the place a heavenly look and feel. A little dislike to the interior, Haruhi could proudly proclaim she like the exterior.

Haruhi was so dazed from the magnificent garden she didn't notice long arms circle around her slim waist, pushing her back.

"H-hey!" Haruhi gasped as she was roughly dropped back to the bed, weight towered over her.

She looked up to familiar dead-serious, dark sapphire eyes...that suddenly turned tear watery.

"Are you hurt my child?!" The blond shrieked as he cupped his hands on both sides of Haruhi's face, his face covered in worry.

"Ack.." She couldn't believe it. Was she seeing clear? She must have hit her head or something! The face that scared her to the bone not so long ago, was now giving her a face of a crying child!

Specking of which; why was he calling her _his child_?

"R...Release me." Haruhi calmly stated, her face emotionless. She grabbed the man's wrists hoping to pull free, but with no success.

"Not till you tell _daddy_ your injuries!"

A deadly vein popped out of Haruhi's head, "I already have a father, I do not need an other!" She shouted angrily making the blond flinch back.

The fact that he was a blood-sucking vampire who kidnapped her slipped right out of her mind and Haruhi continued to shout, "And why did you bring me here?! On second thought; I don't care! Just take me ba-"

She was cut short as his lips pressed on hers in a fierce kiss.

She stared wide eyed as she felt him push her back towards the bed, his hands now on her wrists holding her hands above her head and his legs entwine with hers, pinning her down.

Haruhi felt her eyes slowly close in bliss, all angry vanished. His kiss was surprisingly warm and soft and left Haruhi breathless. She couldn't help but let out a moan as he traced his tongue slowly over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She unconsciously obeyed his silent order and let his tongue ravish her mouth.

This is wrong; Haruhi's mind exclaimed. And yet, it felt so good; Haruhi's body protest. Judging from her moaning and gasps, she knew her body was winning.

She let out a little whimper as he broke away from her mouth and trailed heated, open mouth kisses along her jaw and neck.

"You have an amazing color, little one." The blond man purred against her flushed skin, trailing his tongue from her neck to her ear.

Haruhi gasped as he began to give small nips on her earlobe.

"Do tell me your name, precious."

"Nng." Was all Haruhi could let out.

"Hmm?" He pressed, becoming bolder he slide one of his hand down Haruhi's arm, along side her face and stopped at the opening of her kimono.

Haruhi gasped as she felt his hand begin to caress right above her chest, "H...H-haruhi! My name is Fujioka Haruhi!" She exclaimed, her face completely flushed.

She blushed harder when she heard the man chuckled, nuzzling in her hair.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was- ACK!"

Haruhi blinked as the blonde's weight was suddenly off of her. She rose from the bed and saw the man being held by the edge of his shirt by an other man she hasn't seen before.

This new man looked the exact opposite of the blond one. Actually, with his black hair, dark onyx eyes, pale skin, he fit the description of a vampire other than the blond.

"Tamaki,"-_Oh, that is his name_-"-would you please stop harassing our guest."

Haruhi watched as Tamaki's face became like before, a crying child.

"B-but Kyouya," Tamaki wailed "I couldn't help it- the cute angry face," Haruhi twitched. "-all her cute little noises, and her beautiful face as she blushed! AHH!" He suddenly got out of Kyouya's grip and took Haruhi in a bone crushing hug, twirling her around with a happy grin on his face.

"Tamaki."

His voice echoed throughout the room, steady yet forceful, showing no sign of patience.

Tamaki eyed Kyouya, his expression dead serious. He gave him a nod before smiling down at Haruhi.

"I guess I over stayed my welcome," He bent down and gave the brunette and kiss on her forehead, who didn't bother fighting. "Dewa mata, Haruhi-chan!" He waved as he made his way out the room.

_Huh..._

"Please excuse Tamaki, he could a bit...assertive."

Haruhi blinked as she turned to Kyouya who was adjusting his glasses.

For some reason; out of gratitude for saving her from Tamaki-teme she wasn't sure, but she felt she had the need to be polite to this person.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And where am I?"

"Where are my manners-- I'm Ootori Kyouya,"

Haruhi's eyes widen. Ootori? That can't be who she's thinking about-- can it?

Upon seeing her expression Kyouya's corner lip lifted. He took a step towards the girl only for her to take a step back.

_Smart girl_, Kyouya thought in awe.

"Judging from your expression, I would say you are correct Haruhi-- you are indeed, in the Ouran castle."

Haruhi continued to stare at the man with a composed face, but inside she was mixed with emotions; fear, anger, confusion-- all mixed up in one, something that she was familiar too.

"So what do you want from **me**?" Haruhi snapped, a bit more blunt than she intended it to be.

Ignoring her question, Kyouya began, "As you must already know, Tamaki is a vampire." He explained, walking slowly towards Haruhi.

Haruhi watched silently as she waited for him to continue but didn't. "So?"

"But what you didn't know was that everyone in the Ouran family were also vampires."

Haruhi breathe a sharp intake of air as she noticed a fang glisten as he smiled then gasped as she found herself trapped by Kyouya and the wall behind her. How did she end up here? She didn't notice herself backing up.

"H...hey!" She tried to push him off of her only to have him grip one of her wrist. His other hand were wrapped around her throat, surprisingly gently, his long fingers caress one of the dark marks on her neck.

Haruhi flinched as she felt him buried himself in her neck. He was too strong and tall for her to even budged him! Damn it all!

"Every decade or so, a vampire comes across a human with a...special type of blood that bonds a vampire to that specific human." He purred against her neck, doing nothing but caress her skin.

"That...has nothing to do with me." Haruhi flushed as she heard him chuckle.

Kyouya lifted his face up, his face near Haruhi's, his lips brushing slightly against her own. "On the contrary, you have everything to do with it."

Just when Haruhi believed he was going to kiss her, he suddenly pulled away. Overwhemled, Haruhi slithered to the floor, eyes huge in astonishment and panting a bit.

"Houshakuji, can you come in please?" Kyouya called towards the door.

The door opened and Haruhi eyes narrowed slightly, believing it to be an other vampire or some one to add to her 'bastard's list. But to her surprise it was a cheerful girl that looked around her age. She had long bright brown hair that almost reached just below her shoulders that was tied with a pink bow and very dark chocolate eyes. Haruhi noticed she had a healthy skin color and a lit blush cheeks and knew she was human!

"Haruhi, this is Houshakuji Renge," Kyouya said.

Renge waved and smiled happily, "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Haruhi-chan!"

"Um..."

"Houshakuji, please have Haruhi bathe and dress and have her down for dinner." Kyouya ordered as he headed for the door. He looked up and gave Haruhi a deadly smile, "And don't think of escaping Haruhi."

* * *

"There we go! Now to dry your hair off," A cheerful Renge chirped as she finished re-dressing Haruhi and started drying her hair by rubbing it in a towel.

Haruhi winced as Renge roughly rubbed her head off. "Umm, Houshakuji-san--"

The grin on Renge's face turned quickly into a frown as she paused with Haruhi's hair. "Renge."

Haruhi turned, surprisingly to a glared face Renge. "Huh?"

"Only strangers announce each other with surnames!" She poised herself back and crossed her arms and pointed a finger up; a position very familiar.

Unknown to her, Haruhi suddenly began to feel a little panicked.

"Besides-- I allow no friend of mine can call me other than 'Renge'!" She smirked victoriously.

Haruhi took in Renge's determined face and sighed, "Alright...Renge-san."

Renge looked at her before she shrugged, looking a bit disappointed. "I suppose that will do for now."

Haruhi took a deep breathe, "Renge-san, may I ask a personal question?"

Renge looked at the younger girl, "What is it?"

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, you're obliviously human and you don't have any specific ties to the Ouran family. Aren't you scared what they could have done to you? What they _could_ do to you?"

Renge stared at Haruhi for a long minute before looking away, struggling for the answer.

"At first," She finally began, not making eye contact with the brunette. "-I needed the money. I used have wealth but one day when I was a child my mother ran out on us, taking all of my father's money with her, leaving me alone with my father. He tried to keep our lives like the way they were so I continued to attend school while my father worked...but one day, he fell ill-"

Haruhi winced as she felt her heart give a sharp throb. She knew exactly how she must have felt.

"-and he couldn't handle working anymore. So I knew I had to take his place and work. But every job ended in a disaster! I broke so many things and got myself so deep onto debt that I almost had no choice but to sell my body..." Renge's smile soften a bit. "Then I meet Kyouya-sama..." She almost whispered, but Haruhi caught it. "He offered to pay off all my debts and pay for all my father's medical expenses if I become a servant for life."

Haruhi continued to stare at the girl. "You're in love with him." She deadpanned, stopping Renge right on her tracks.

Renge blushed scarlet as she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no! NO!" She shrieked, waving her hands in a defensive manner. "T-that's not po-possible!" She laughed nervously, covering her flushed face behind her hand.

Haruhi walked up to her and grabbed her covering hand and held it in front of her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Renge," Haruhi smiled warmly. "-you have something I greatly respect; it's the power girls acquire to love someone."

Renge blinked, as if awakening from a trance, and looked at Haruhi with sadden eyes. "It's impossible for someone like me could ever end up with someone like Master Kyouya...I know that."

"But-"

"It's alright Haruhi-chan!" Renge smiled making Haruhi wince. "I'm happy as long as I can serve Master Kyouya, truly."

"Besides, Master Kyouya already found his mate."

Haruhi blinked twice, her brow knotted slightly._ Huh? Mate?_ Isn't that the term used an animal spouse?

"You."

* * *

Once Haruhi's hair was completely dried off Renge decided to give her a tour of the castle since it was a bit to early for dinner-- the interior part of course, only to stop at what Haruhi thought was the most incredible place in the whole world: the castle's private library. This grand library was huge; bigger than the room she was in before-- three floors, shelves filled with books that seem to reach the ceiling and it stretched all around the room! Haruhi loved it so much that Renge had no choice but to leave her here while she do her chores; trusting and warning her not to run off or else both will be in deep trouble.

It was unbelievable! This place had everything!

Haruhi thought this was the perfect opportunity to think of an escape plan but she seemed to hypnotized by the books to try.

Haruhi frown as she passed by books that seem to have information on every citizen in the kingdom. She noticed one book had a page folded slightly, keeping place. She opened it and found her name and very detail information about her, even her parents names were there.

_So that's how Kyouya knew my name,_Haruhi thought as she read through the passage.

_Fujioka Haruhi_

_Age: 16_

_Status: Commoner_

_Parents: Father (alive) __Mother (alive) Currently ill._

It continued almost telling a story of her entire life.

Haruhi felt somewhat relieved. This book seem pretty accurate since it gives a short desciption on the market trip she went on just a week ago. If it's true, then her mother should still be alive!

But that's still wasn't enough for her. She needed to escape and see for herself that her mother is alive. And she **will** escape one way or an other.

Moving on, Haruhi kept flipping through each book, too excited to read all carefully; she didn't notice a hand go over mouth and a arm around her waist.

Haruhi jumped as a ounce of fear shot through her body.

"I see you have an interest in books." A voice purred slightly against her ear.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, sending her captive a heavy glare. "Kyouya," She hissed through his hand. "-would you please not do that again?"

Kyouya faked an innocent face. "Do you not like it?" He smirked. "Then do you like this?"

Haruhi gasped as he flipped her around, her back against the wooden table with him towering over her; books scattered around them. She glared at the man and noticed his glasses were removed, she had to admit he looked more handsome without them.

Haruhi opened her mouth to yell but was silenced when Kyouya crushed his lips on hers, his tongue darted into her opened mouth.

"Mng" Haruhi mumbled, raising her hand she moved to slap him but just when her hand was about to make contact to Kyouya's face he swiftly caught it, moving it aside.

Kyouya chuckled as he made his way to her jawline then her still slightly bruised neck. His free hand traveled from her waist up her chest and slowly across her face, caressing her cheeks.

"Tamaki was right," He whispered, kissing the mark _he_ made on her skin. "You do look quiet lovely with that color on your features."

Haruhi looked away, blushing all the more.

Haruhi began to pant, sweat forming on her forehead. And was it just her, or was the whole room spinning?

Slowly closing her eyes shut, Haruhi fainted.

* * *

Finally! All done! Man, this was the longest chapter I have ever written! And I hate it! Damn it! I'm sorry Kyouya...even Haruhi was completely OOC! I really need to watch and re-read the series again!

Anyway, and sorry it seemed so rushed. I realise that I'm losing interest in this story very quickly and I'm worried I may not complete it. So I'm making this story pretty short...no more than 10 or 15 chapters at most. So every chapter will seem rushed.

The most rushed part was Renge's scene with Haruhi. I intended it to be in chapter 5 or 6 but I think this might be the only chance she will be able to explain herself in.

So forgive me on that behave.

As always please ignore the terrible grammar and spelling! It is unbeta-ed. I'm too shy to ask someone to help fix this; too embarrassing!

**Note:**

Dewa Mata is japanese for 'See you later'!

Ohayou-gozaimasu is japanese for a very polite way of saying 'Hello'!

Please _**Read & Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

I'm so sorry, but I will not be continuing this story. It's my fault since I've lost almost complete interest in this story. Thank you all so much for reading and supporting.

Aza M. is a VampireLover is continuing this story if you like to see it, it is called Claiming a Commoner remake.

Again I'm sorry and thank you everyone!


End file.
